The Prom Sonny Always Wanted
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: While dancing with Chad Sonny remembers the prom that changed her life. Sonny/OFC. Femmslash don't like don't read.


I randomly got this while watching 'Promises, Prom-misses'. I don't own Sonny with a Chance but I do own Kelli. Criticism is appreciated. Tell me also if I should do another chapter or if this should just be a one-shot. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it.

"This is sweet." I said generally surprised.

"I have my moments." He replied cockily.

"Are you gonna press play?" He did and an upbeat song started so I danced in place. Soon I stopped remembering an earlier conversation.

"'_Cause sometimes, I heard you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person." _My mind shoots back to my first prom when all my hopes and dreams became a reality. Three years ago I would have loved to be in Chad's arms dancing or even close to him at all but then I met her and that changed. Now my heart beats only for one person and she's not here. She's miles away, where I want to be. Not that I don't love the opportunity to be on So Random, I just miss her, I miss her so much it physically hurts.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad asked taking notice that I had stopped dancing.

"No, I'm gonna go." I started to walk away ignoring Chad's voice saying my name. I had almost reached the door when I heard a soft beat start to play. I smiled when I recognized the song. I turned around expecting to see Chad but instead saw an empty room with the music still playing.

"_Ordinary no, really don't think so. Not a love this true." _I heard play and I started to feel tears well in my eyes and the longing in my heart increase. I felt like leaving but couldn't.

"_Every day, I need you even more. And the night time too" _I heard a female voice sing from behind me. I turned and my heart jumped as a smile formed on my face.

"_There's no way I could ever let you go_." I sang joining in and walking forward. I easily put my arms around her neck as hers went around my waist and we swayed to the song we first danced to.

"Not that I don't appreciate it. But what are you doing here?" I asked after a few seconds of her embrace.

"I missed you and couldn't stand it so I decided to jump on the first plane out here and come see you but if you want me to go I can." She smirked as she took her hands off of my waist and started to turn away from me.  
"Kelli, don't be dramatic. You know I've missed you; I'm just surprised you would come out here. Don't you have work?" I explained holding her wrist and pulling her close to me while at the same time checking out the black dress and matching black high heels she was wearing.

"I told them I was taking a vacation. I own my own business Son, I can do what I want."

"You're right, as always. By the way, you look amazing. I can't believe you're in high heels." I said laughing remembering my girlfriends protest whenever I ask her to wear them.

"I know you'd like me to wear them sometimes and tonight is special so I wanted to do something out of the ordinary. You look beautiful in your dress too." She replied spinning me so she could see me twirl.

"I'm dressed as a mermaid, Kel. I did have a really wonderful red dress on that even made Nico and Grady whoa at me." I smiled.

"You always look beautiful to me." She said then added, "Wait, Nico and Grady say whoa to you, do I need to beat them up?" She always got jealous easy but I loved her despite it.

"No, it's okay. Just stay with me and let's dance as much as we can."  
"Anything for you." She replied simply pulling me closer and I laid my head on her shoulder and finally feeling at peace.

"This is the prom I always wanted."

I said partially to myself but knew Kelli heard me when she sighed and said, "I know, babe, that's another reason I came." I lifted my head off of her shoulder and staring into her eyes leaned in giving her a much needed kiss. The kiss started off innocent but months of longing poured out and I started to feel myself get lost in her lips.

"I love you." I said with my forehead against hers when we broke apart because of air.

"I love you, too." I heard her say as I buried my head in her neck.


End file.
